<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wtf gay little monkey by cumzone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813270">wtf gay little monkey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumzone/pseuds/cumzone'>cumzone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Temple Run (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AWKWARD BONERSSS, Confessions, Cuddling, Gen, MONKEYY, OO OO AHH AHH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumzone/pseuds/cumzone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oo oo ahh ahh ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>imhotep/ devil monkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wtf gay little monkey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was 4:15pm. school had just ended. imhotep plonked down on his bed, his best friend monkey following and doing the same. they both sighed in unison, both looking at each other and laughing after they did. they stayed there for a while and imhotep wished time went slower so they could stay like this forever. “OO OO SO!?” monkey began, “who OO OO iis it this time?” imhotep looked at monkey, baffled. what was he talking about? who is what? he stared at monkey for a little longer, clearly puzzled before monkey eventually sighed and lightheartedly rolled its eyes. “who’s your crush, dumbass. O OO OK AA AA you were going on about them all day and promised you’d tell me after school. god, you’re such an airhead. AH OOH OOH” it giggled. imhotep stayed quiet, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment. how could he forget? it was as monkey said, he’s been going on about them the whole day. they remained silent for a while, monkey looking expectedly at imhotep while he was lost in thought. “well..?” the sound of gay little monkey’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly focused his gaze on his friend. he let out a small giggle before saying “as if i would tell you idiot!” while he flopped back on his bed. “oh come on imhotep! you were going on about them all day i’m curious OO OO now!” monkey complained while looking at imhotep with what she called it’s ‘devilish grin’, but imhotep simply looked at it and grinned mischievously. it pouted and frowned but you could tell it wasn’t really angry. monkeg never got an answer and it went back to silence before imhotep eventually broke it. “they’re just so..so sweet you know? and i love their voice! it’s so soothing!” she began. monkey didn’t need to ask who it was about, it was obviously his anonymous crush. it stayed silent and let imhotep rant out his feelings, maybe it’d give it a slight clue. it listened on to imhotep’s ramblings, it was the best it could do to even add to the conversation anyway. imhotep let out a frustrated sigh. it had been ten minutes and he was still going on about her mysterious crush. “why can't we ever reach each other?! we're literally under the same sky!” she complained with a pout and a frown. “right... which sky is that again?” monkey replied with a slight smirk. imhote looked to monkey his head tilted as he conveyed her confusion. monkeu just laughed and shook its head. “god, it was a joke you don’t gotta take everything so seriously you know? i know what you’re talking about.” imhotep continued to stare at monkey before shrugging nonchalantly. he didn’t understanding the joke so chose to just stay quiet. silence fell over them once again, but it wasn’t awkward. it was quite comfortable. “i’m gonna play some music.” imhotep mumbled, walking over to his phone. there was a song that faintly started playing but he quickly paused it. “that was your fucking kpop music wasn’t itOO OO” MONKEY stated with amusement laced in its voice. it just earned ir an eye roll while imhotep continued to scroll through his playlist. she settled for some tyler the creator. monkey seemed happy with the choice so he was too. they sat together comfortably, talking about nothing in particular while the songs faintly played in the background. it was all light hearted and non serious until eventually monkey shifted the topic. “so, you ready to tell me who it is yet?” it asked, shifting to face imhotep. it could see a faint blush travel to his cheeks as he averted his gaze. “yeah...yeah i think i am” he said softly. monkey OO OO AHH AGHAA waited and waited for a further explanation as to who it was but nothing came. “go on..?” monkey said, hoping it’d prompt its friend to go forward with it. “it’s...” he began, but his words felt short. he paused momentarily before swallowing and beginning once more. “it’s you, monkey. it’s always been you. i love your smile! it’s soft and warm..and you don’t smile often so when you do it makes me feel so warm and fuzzy! you should smile more often...it suits you. and your laugh! god your laugh! it’s so cute, i could listen to it on replay for hours on end. and you’re pretty and just...just i don’t know.” she stopped. he’d gone on a rant again hadn’t he imhotep mumbled an apology before flicking his gaze up to monkey. nothing. monkey was just staring in shock. oh god, hed really done it now hadn’t he? he’d ruined hir friendship with his best friend because be couldn’t keep hia feelings under control. what an idiot. “i’m so sorry! i didnt mean to i just—“ ge began, but before he could continue he was cut off with the feeling of soft lips on his. it was short but sweet and something she’d remember for a long time. he stared at monkey wide-eyed, in shock about what had just happened. “you really are stupid, you know OONOO that?” audrey said but there was no malice behind it, only adoration and love. “monkey like imhotep too, idiot. sorry for not saying sooner” imhoteps shocked expression slowly faded into a warm smile, and if you looked close enough you could see tears forming in his eyes. he was happy. they both were, in fact. monkey jumped on imhotep, engulfing him in a warm, loving embrace. they stayed there for a while, it was as if time had stopped moving and the only thing that mattered were each other. although to them, that was all that mattered in that moment. imhotep felt his pants getting tighter. shit. fuck. why now? he hoped it’d go unnoticed by his feral companion but no. “OOO OOOO AAAA” it yelled “BULGE BULGE BULGE BULGE BULGE” monkey yelled. “MONKEY LIKE BULGE!” imhotep sighed. this was going to be a long night, wasn’t it? he knew his ass was gonna hurt in the morning anyway, that’s for sure</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>